


Phone Calls (And What They're Responsible for)

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cell Phones, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mother-Son Relationship, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sexual Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: (Canon Divergence/No space AU) Lance gets a call from his mama. All he wants is for his dear friends to behave. But knowing all of them it's a longshot.Oneshot/drabble





	Phone Calls (And What They're Responsible for)

Lance McClain loved all of his friends. They were each unique in their own way, as corny as that sounded. Hunk was his longest friend out of all of them. He was always there to offer some much-needed advice with a twinkle in his eye and something good to eat in the oven. Pidge was literally a genius. They were younger than Lance, but that didn't matter--their knowledge of memes definitely made up for it. Keith was a piece of work. What else could he say about him? And no, don't be ridiculous, Lance totally didn't have a crush on him! Ahem. Anyway. Lastly was Shiro. Shiro was the glue that held all of them together. He was the dad, and that included all of the dad jokes too. 

They were their own little family. Lance would never want it to be any other way. But of course he had his real family too. Unlike his friends, he didn't get to see them and talk to them everyday, so when he could he jumped at the chance. It made it really extra special. 

Lance's friends knew he loved his family. But they loved to mess with him. 

"Okay guys, shut up for a sec." Lance put down his beer and picked up his phone. "It's my mama. Don't say anything weird in the background!" He put the phone up to his ear. " _Hola, Mamá."_

Keith of all people started to make sex noises. Lance's face turned bright red. How the hell did he even know that sort of thing?!

Hunk gave a violent screech. Pidge was saying something about passing the weed. 

And then Shiro--sweet, responsible Shiro, who always made sure there was a designated driver among the group and that everyone got enough sleep and enough to eat and took their meds--he started swearing. He knew more words than anyone else at the table, being the oldest out of all of them, and all of them fell silent to listen. It was impressive. 

"...sorry,  _Mamá."_ Lance then glared at his friends, who all collectively smirked if not actually laughed out loud. "Let me go in the other room to talk. My friends are being idiots." 

And hey, that was just putting it nicely. 


End file.
